


Murky Waters

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: After Malachite helps Peridot find her limb enhancers, Peridot develops certain feelings about her. Trying to work them out leads to Lapis walking in and making arrangements.





	Murky Waters

"I think if you formed Malachite, you could help me find my limb enhancers," said Peridot.

"That's not exactly a good idea," said Jasper.

"I miss being fused! We should try it again, but without chains. Now I know why you shouldn't deal with that," said Lapis.

They became Malachite again and crawled the ocean in search of limb enhancers. When Malachite bumped into them, she arrived on shore in a cascading wave.

"That felt good! Here's your limbs back."

Peridot stepped into her leg enhancers. "Thank you so much!"

"Absolutely no problem."

 

Peridot decided to try shapeshifting again, which her limb enhancers allowed. She turned a finger into a fidget spinner. She became a copy of Vanna White, but green and with limb enhancers. Then, Peridot had another idea.

She went to her Acer Nitro laptop with the key lighting modded to be lime green instead of red and ordered a malachite stalactite, using Greg's card to pay the fee for one hour shipping. When the stalactite arrived, Peridot admired the rings of dark green that encircled its length. She morphed so that a tunnel existed between her legs, then started working the formation slowly in and out of her. Peridot softly sighed as she kept pushing, then removed the stalactite and readied herself to sink down upon it.

As its tip rubbed against her rim, Lapis walked in. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying out my shapeshifting ability again and wanted to make a pocket for this thing that looked like Malachite so I could show you two!"

"You really think I'd believe that?"

"All right, I was using it for myself..."

"Wait, you said it was malachite?"

"Yes, it is. Your point?"

"I... just thought of a way to use our fusion."

 

At the end of Peridot's scheduled Wheel of Fortune viewing the next day, Malachite crashed in. "Are you ready to be wrecked?"

"I can hardly wait!" Peridot squealed.

"Well, you're going to have to earn it."

"What?"

Malachite morphed an opening between her front legs. "In here."

Peridot climbed in and admired the expanse of sea-green hard light around her. She spread out her enhanced limbs and gripped Malachite's insides with her floating fingers. Malachite sighed at that and leaned back. After a while, Peridot softly lapped at Malachite from the inside. As she listened to Malachite's low moans, she licked harder. The light around Peridot pulsed and wavered. Finally, a wave of hot liquid covered Peridot and washed her out of Malachite.

Peridot then noticed something looming over her. It sprouted from a patch of white fluff between Malachite's supple hind legs, and appeared to be four enhanced Peridot heights long and able to fit three enhanced Peridots around it. A dark green ridge ran down its length and rings encircled it just like the malachite stalactite.

"Wow..." sighed Peridot.

"All the intensity of your work made this thing pop out! Now, not everyone is ready for it, but as long as I don't run it right into your gem, you should make it out alive."

"Bring it on."

Malachite put herself in place and teased at a crawl-posed Peridot with her tip, noticing Peridot was already dripping. She held Peridot's legs apart, one in each hand, and pushed in slowly. Peridot winced for a point, but then she stopped and her mouth hung wide open. Her insides tightened and released repeatedly. Malachite smiled and plunged forward as the ridge scraped against Peridot, until she could no longer continue without piercing through Peridot's light-formed body. At that point, she started thrusting relentlessly. Peridot dripped more and started grinding back. A tear came to her eye as Malachite kept going. Peridot then had an idea.

"Why not give me the whole thing and go beyond my limits?"

"If you really want that, I'll try."

Malachite went forward, the end of her piece leaving Peridot through her hair. She kept going until Peridot could feel a mound of fluff pleasing her legs. Peridot moaned harder, clenching herself a bit. Malachite cried out at that and started throbbing and glowing. A glow also surrounded Peridot as she dripped harder. Finally, Malachite could not take any more and roared as she sprayed her release. She started pulling back, but Peridot poofed before Malachite could finish.

Malachite shapeshifted her equipment away and kissed Peridot's gem, then defused.

"Maybe that will get her to stop going on about Vanna White," said Jasper.

"And we couldn't have done it without fusion," said Lapis.


End file.
